


X Is for Xenophile

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [24]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Accents, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Severus got involved with the Death Eaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Is for Xenophile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

He might have blamed it on the ideals. A meeting of minds, an intellectual romance.

He might have blamed it on his own nature: lustful at the promise of power.

He might have even blamed it on the sex, a two-month affair of rattling headboards and knee-trembling acts, lessons in the pleasures of the flesh and crimes against nature, sweat-soaked marathon sessions that strained even his youthful ardour to its bowlegged breaking point.

But in secret truth, the blame for Severus's induction into the Death Eaters could be placed on nothing more than an unfortunate weakness for Igor Karkaroff's accent.


End file.
